


Tú eres Suficiente

by xPenguinExplosion



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinExplosion/pseuds/xPenguinExplosion
Summary: Ryuji Sakamoto es un chico problemático, que siempre está dispuesto a dar todo por la gente que considera importante, sin embargo ¿Cómo actuara cuando su corazón empiece a latir por su compañera de equipo? ¿La impotencia que siente cuando está junto a ella será la razón que necesita para confesarle lo que siente?
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 5





	Tú eres Suficiente

El atardecer se encontraba en su mejor punto. Esas tonalidades de rojo eran perfectas, era la mejor manera de finalizar un viernes, luego de una pesada semana de estudios. Sin embargo la hermosa puesta de sol que se colocaba ahora sobre la ciudad era totalmente ignorada por unos cansados ojos rebeldes que miraban al horizonte en busca de un respiro.

—Ann... —el joven decidió bajar por un momento su mirada chocando con el sedoso cabello de la joven.

Una vez más, ella se había quedado dormida mientras desahogaba sus penas con su problemático amigo. Las manos del joven se encontraban llenas de pequeñas heridas a causa de diferentes travesuras realizadas en el transcurso de la semana, el rubio solía ser brusco como cualquier adolescente de su edad, sin embargo cuando se trataba de ella todo cambiaba.

El siempre hacia su esfuerzo para tratar a la joven como él pensaba que se lo merecía. Sus manos acariciaban de manera delicada el cabello de ella, intentando hacer más duradero su descanso. Ella no lo mencionaba, pero él estaba consciente de que eso, era lo que necesitaba.

—Lo lamento... —el rubio levantó nuevamente su mirada —hoy nuevamente lloraste y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo —con cierta rabia apretó su mandíbula.

El joven inhaló con fuerza, en ese momento él estaba consciente, de que era un inútil para la joven que descansaba ahora en su regazo.

—Definitivamente el sería más útil para ti en este momento, todos sabemos eso... —el chico suspiro mientras suavizaba su rostro ante la impotencia.

—Tu eres suficiente Ryuji... —él se exaltó al escuchar la débil voz de la chica ¿Acaso la había despertado?

—T-Takamaki ¿Estás bien? ¿Te desperté? Lo lamento —la chica negó para después reincorporarse con cierto cansancio.

—Estoy bien, gracias por cuidarme hoy también —el joven negó con lentitud.

—No es nada... —una ligera sonrisa apareció en ella ante tal respuesta.

La chica miró con seriedad al joven para después acercarse a él y apoyar su espalda en la pared, justo como su compañero. Ninguno mencionó nada, ambos se limitaron solamente a observar la puesta de sol que se ocultaba ante sus ojos. 

—Ann...

—No —sin dejarlo terminar ella respondió.

—¿No? ¿Cómo sabes que? —ella lo miró de reojo.

Él tenía esa expresión, esa expresión de confusión absoluta que solía colocar en diversos casos. Por ejemplo cuando Makoto les resolvía sus dudas sobres matemáticas, el no entender la razón de porque una letra se transformaba en un número, o de cuando Futaba le hablaba sobre sus mapas clave. Él realmente era un chico muy simple que no dudaba ni un segundo en demostrar cuando realmente se sentía confundido, como ahora. 

—Te conozco. Lo sé, no eres el mejor para este tipo de temas. Se que tus mejores consejos siempre incluyen agresión física —ella bajó la mirada —también se que no te sientes suficiente, pero ¿Sabes algo? —el joven miró a la chica para negar lentamente.

—N-no ¿Q-qué..? —ella sonrió ante ese dudoso tartamudeo. Había una faceta del problemático Sakamoto Ryuji que solamente ella había llegado a conocer. Y eso le fascinaba. 

—Para mi eres justo lo que necesito ahora —sin dudar ella sostuvo la mano del chico, sin importarle todas esas heridas que cubrían gran parte de su piel, ella lo acarició —tu eres suficiente para mí, Ryuji.

—Ann... —el chico sintió su rostro arder al ver cómo la joven levantaba delicadamente su vista hacia el.

¿Él era suficiente para alguien como ella? La mayoría de los miembros de la banda le decían lo mismo, pero él no podía digerir esa opinión de la mejor manera. El brillo que aparecía en esos bellos ojos azules le demostraban que ella no mentía, las caricias que sentía en su mano le demostraban que no era un sueño y su situación actual le demostraba que podía echar todo a perder si no actuaba rápido. 

—Yo... —el chico callo al ver esa profunda mirada sobre el.

—Lo sé... —ella mantuvo por un momento más la mirada. Era tierno observa como esa rebelde mirada dudaba siempre que se trataba de ella.

—Ann... —mencionó el casi en un susurro al observar las acciones de la joven.

—También lo sé... —sin esperar respuesta ella comenzó acortar la distancia. Aunque su decisión era firme sus dudas podían detener en cualquier momento su acción actual. 

Un trago en seco fue lo que pasó por la garganta de él antes de llenarse de valor y corresponder a esa acción. Ante esa impulsiva decisión ella cerró con fuerza sus ojos dejándose guiar por las inexpertas acciones del chico.  
Una sonrisa traviesa apareció por parte de la joven al recordar que ese era el primer beso del rubio, ella había tenido experiencias pasadas sin embargo, los sentimientos que sentía en ese momentos, era único y nuevos.

El sincero e inexperto contacto dió por finalizado al sentir como ambos jóvenes se separaron con lentitud el uno del otro.

—¡Me gustas, Ann! —de forma espontánea soltó al sentir la distancia suficiente para poder gritar semejante confesión. 

—Tu también me gustas, Ryuji —con el rostro cubierto de carmesí el mencionado abrió sus ojos de manera lenta, al escuchar esas palabras de la persona junto a él.

—¿De verdad? —ella asintió sin dudar.

—¿Ahora entiendes porque tu eras suficiente? —el no respondió, simplemente sonrió. La sonrisa que se posaba ahora en su rostro era como la sonrisa de un niño cuando consigue algo deseado, brillante y llena de esperanza.

Con la sonrisa aún sobre su rostro el joven decidió juntar su frente con la de ella de manera delicada ganándose un pequeño gesto de sorpresa por parte de ella. ¿Qué pasaría mañana? Ni él lo sabía, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era disfrutar del momento con la joven que siempre se dedicó a mirar de lejos y que ahora podía mirar directamente sin ninguna vergüenza.


End file.
